Brutal Reasons
by Kyogou
Summary: Cowritten with Darbracken. Fenris can't stand to see Hawke agonize over what Anders has done to the Chantry and intends to put an end to it once and for all. male/male inside, don't like? Don't read.


Ire roused, a hot brand in his veins, driving him forwards now as it had always. The stench of death and decay lingered around dark town - it always did, like the scent of magic clung to the mage. Hawke had been lenient, far too lenient in allowing this cancer to continue to live after the events at the Chantry. He needed to be cut out, executed and he was just the man to do it. Hawke had begged him not to go but he would hear none of it and now all he heard was the sound of his fist hammering on the mage's clinic door.

Anders' hues flickered up at the sound of knocking that lofted from his door, the mage currently occupying a space near the back of a clinic where he watched over one of the patients, another mage who had been unfortunate to get caught in the blast of the Chantry's demise. A frown graced his lips as he figured whoever it was, it wasn't someone who wanted to have a happy chat... for all he knew, it could have been the templars coming to take him at long last. Anders sighed, figuring it was the least he could do to pay for his crimes and he rose to walk across the creaky wooden planks. A twist of the doorknob and it was open, finding not a templar but a very pissed off elf that definitely struck a chord in him, albeit not a good one. "... What do you want?"

Lyrium ignited, an eerie luminance dancing over tanned flesh as the swirls of his brand sprung to life. "To finish what Hawke couldn't." Before the mage could react, he had pushed him back into the clinic, digits curling about his vulnerable throat. The tilt of his head exposed only a glimmer of vengeful emerald orbs, the bridge of his nose wrinkled in disgust. Sharp metal claws dug into the yielding flesh, not quite enough to break skin - yet - but the tips were razor sharp, it wouldn't take much more effort to slice inwards. "Starkhaven stirs; I will quieten it with your blood."

No doubt the mage was a little more than startled when he was thrown backwards and trapped in such a manner that he knew there was no hope of getting out of the new predicament. Calculating hues narrowed as Anders waited for a moment and then allowed the faintest of a breath to ruffle the other's hair, exhaling out of both exhaustion and defeat. "Not that I highly value my life anymore, but I really doubt you killing me will do much good. What is one death when you know there will be more just like me? I have set an example for all mages now... at a terrible price, which I regret, but it had to be done." He paused, looking back up into the fierce warrior's eyes, meeting him on level as the air about him began to crackle with electricity. "But what will Hawke think of you? Does he no longer matter to you, simply a toy you used to take your frustration upon?" Hues locked onto the red cloth wrapped tightly around Fenris' wrist.

"You speak of a man you betrayed, broke the heart of and have left in a vulnerable and hunted position." Claws pulled downwards slowly, perhaps a thrill of fear capturing the mage, dangerously close to slitting his throat with the motion. At close range the gravelly, darkness of his voice sounded more threatening.. the desire to hurt, to kill this.. thing greater than the admiration that kept the red scarf tied taut to his gauntlet. "You heard Vael; because of you, Hawke may have the weight of the Starkhaven army crashing down upon him. Do you not care what you have done to a man you called friend?" Roughly he shoved him into a wall, potions crashing down around them, bottles shattering as quite forcefully he slammed the mage's head back towards stone.

Anders winced immediately as all around them shards splintered off and glittered beneath their feet, the faint stench they brought sifting through the air and causing even some of the slumbering patients hidden far in the back to cough and turn over in their deep sleep. The mage could feel his own splitting headache coming on, both from the smell and the impact, finally reacting as his hands rose and firmly placed themselves on the elf's chest, trying to push him off. "Fool, things must change and they won't unless something like this is set into motion. Hawke understands this... unlike you, you coward! Hide behind Hawke all you want; your reality-defying theories will not get you far!"

A snarl was barely contained, grasping the mage's jawline, razor-sharp metal drawing its first blood as a droplet trickled down the gleaming surface. "Shut up." The urge to demean him, to silence him was overwhelming and so he did the one thing in his memory that caused him the most discomfort and covered his mouth with his own. The kiss was not soft, nor passionate; it was bitter and full of hatred, teeth used indiscriminately against the soft flesh of his lips.

Anders grasped the wall as suddenly he found himself assaulted in the way he likely would have least expected, shock registering across his face before his features twisted into one of equal frustration. Unable to go anywhere still, he permitted the assault and seemed to heed little attention to the pain that nipped and jabbed at his body in wherever the elf decided to place it. He hissed and started to press back against the unrelenting leather, finding that he was wrapping arms firmly around the elven man's waist as if eager, desiring of more brutal force as they duelled for who was right, whose will was stronger.

Heat assaulted the elf, tasting blood as his tongue forced its way into Anders' mouth, dominating him, the brands reigniting with the righteous fury that made him want to rip this man – no, this creature- limb from limb. A knee rose sharply and forced him to part thighs, pinning him hard to the wall, hips surging forwards to jostle him against it. Everything about him was hard; hard armour, hard kisses and a hard grasp about his throat. To him nothing had been more humiliating than to be taken by another man… often Danarius had laughed as he had offered out 'his little wolf', and the result always sickened him. If Hawke honestly didn't want this man dead he would at least make him never able to crawl out of the gutter again.

With a gasp, Anders tore his head to the side to get a breath of air before it was quickly captured again, unable to effectively fight back as his new spot in life seemed to be being shoved against a wall and pinned there, not given any choice whatsoever in the events that were unfolding... A part of him didn't mind, but Justice was most certainly not taking this well. It fought to gain control, grappling anything it could, though every movement simply brought him flusher against the elf's lithe form, limbs tangled and at his absolute mercy, tearing a growl of frustration from deep within his throat.

"I hate you." Words were hissed as lips parted, licking up the residual vitae on his own skin.. pressing his knee higher until it leant against the conjoin of his thighs. It was unclear whether his hatred was aimed towards Anders or to every mage in existence.. but both were true. Claws slid downwards, ripping clothing from flesh without remorse, exposing the other male's body to him. "Neither you or it can prevent this." A sneer was directed at the mage as his gaze lowered. "Filthy.. you're already getting hard at the prospect of being opened up by another man.. you're all the same." Digits curled before he slammed his fist into the other's abdomen; luckily the metal covering knuckles was smooth and would do little more than bruise and wind him.

Anders barked a laugh, eyes crinkling in wry amusement... it being hard to tell exactly which part of him was doing the bitter bouts of laughter, but eyes were definitely starting to glow with an eerie blue hint. "Filthy? Who are you to talk.. everyone knows about your escapades with Haw-" He barely got a majority of it out before having the wind knocked straight from his chest, head slamming backwards against the wall with a hiss of pain. However, blue still remained present, only darkening as a hand rose to wipe his lips, turning his head to the side so he could spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Stop looking at me." Fiery emerald brushed away from the eerie blue glow of the demon's eyes, nails flexing to draw crimson ribbons down his flank, more blood spilling forth, coating his gloves before roughly he fisted the growing length, stroking it rapidly against the slick leather of his glove. Lips crashed together in an attempt to silence the healer, smearing blood along his surprisingly adequate length. Whilst he could still fling fury at the mage he had no qualms about what he was doing to his body, hardly wishing to hear his lover's name on the other's lips, as out of bounds as what he was doing was... perhaps he would end the mage after he had satiated his need to destroy him.

Anders raised digits and clung to the pointed shoulders, anchoring himself somehow against the force behind the other's actions, the thrill coursing through powerful blood. Though he would not give up so easily, he could at least play along and give the elf a sense of control... Hips suddenly bucked and he moaned readily into the assaulting mouth as his length was grasped with a force so great, it made him both excited and fearful... excited in the sense that he had always bore a craving for harsh treatment, but fearful in the sense that he didn't want the elf to think castrating him was a good idea.

Grasping the length roughly, Fenris continued to pump, cautiously releasing his throat, perhaps feeling what he had hold of was more likely to enforce good behaviour. With some difficulty he managed to remove one glove, hastily untying the crimson sash about his forearm. Using his body he pinned Anders to the wall and tightly wrapped the sash about his eyes so he didn't have to stare the demon in the face anymore. A warning growl echoed in his throat as he stepped back only slightly, nimbly unbuckling his armour and shedding it so flesh might pushed together.. Detaching the claws from the leather of his glow he slipped them onto fingers, feeling some form of weapon was necessary when dealing with.. the creature. Raggedly he panted, disgust curling his lip as he realised he was erect.

Anders could see nothing but endless a red, a strange contrast to the blue justice he was typically blinded with; he laughed dryly, now unable to see whatever this elf decided to inflict upon him... how amusing. Was he going to die after this, he thought, and finally be free from the curses he bore? Would Fenris even be that kind to a dirty apostate like him...? Likely not, but it was becoming incredibly harder to determine exactly what the warrior had planned. "What a way to go out..." He mused to himself under his breath, lips curled in some form of amusement even though sheer restrained power coursed through him like a brand.

Wrists were grasped, cool metal scraping the sensitive underside as the elf slammed them back into the wall above the apostate's head. Everything about his actions rode on the edge between pleasure and pain, blurring the lines between where one began and the other ended. Fingertips drug over fresh wounds, collecting up the blood before he thrust two digits into him without warning. Without rest he parted fingers, perhaps feeling mercy enough to stretch the man before the inevitable.. or perhaps it was just another layer of torment meant to humiliate the mage. "Better to die the filthy creature you are than as some glorious martyr." Teeth closed about his throat, scraping flesh as he growled darkly, detesting the thought that the man could be seen as some form of hero.

Anders bit his bottom lip and caused the wound there to reopen, lapping up some of the blood since it was one of the few things able to keep him rooted in control at the moment. "Ah... not to them... I will be..." He found it increasingly harder to speak, legs trembling even at the hands of someone he obviously knew could rip him open if he so wished... another wry smile flitted across his lips, head lolling to the side. His breath was becoming harder to keep in check, gasping every time digits would stretch him brutally and attack him in ways he never thought someone like the elf could. How ironic... being granted a last bout like this before he would meet his demise.

Fenris thrust bloodied fingers swift and hard into the opening, not doubt bruising him in the process pulling out after the bare minimum of preparation had been undertaken. "Who would think of you as a hero if they knew you'd been sullied like this?" With one swift thrust he sheathed himself in the incredibly tight passage of the other, growling darkly as he found motion difficult. "Look how close you are." Venom dripped from every word, roughly fisting the mage's length as he jostled him up the wall, powerful thrusts punishing him for constricting his movement.

Anders was unable to prevent the sharp cry that tore from his mouth, likely brimming with a few droplets of salty water at the edges of his eyes from the pain... though he found it to be surprisingly welcomed. It was something he could focus on rather than the life he lead now... a moment's reprise to simply let go and allow everything but the pleasure and the pain to melt away completely. "Who... hasn't these days..." It was unfortunate that his eyes were blinded, for the flicker of sympathy in his eyes towards the elf would have no doubt angered Fenris... no doubt the last thing the warrior wanted was a mage's sympathy. "Nngh... but... true enough..." As he was roughly taken against the wall, the mage's digits coiled and strained before the bubbling of another hoarse laugh tickled him, unbearably close indeed. "Fen-... tch!" And he failed to stop it, the spurt of his essence disturbing the air around their forms as it fell and laid as evidence on the floor.

Fenris paused long enough to release a disgusted noise, hips pulling back as he hauled the mage over and thrust him face first into the wall. Heated fluid slipped over his taut abdomen, a degree of pain washing through his own frame as lyrium brands ached. Without consent he buried back into the other's rump, forcing him to grind into the unyielding surface of the wall with each violent thrust. Now that his own pleasure was building it seemed appropriate to use to mage to sate it, feeling no remorse what-so-ever for the pain and brutality he was inflicting, having endured the same and worse himself.

Anders hissed again as his still twitching member was squished harshly between his abdomen and the rough construct of the wall, feeling the swelling of a bruise start to blossom on his cheek from where the impact had fell. A brief thought came to his mind as he was repeatedly slammed into the wall, wondering what the young Hawke would have thought had he known this was going on... would he approve? Would he object? Did he even have an opinion? ... Likely not, since it was more likely that the warrior wasn't going to run off to Hawke and tell him what he had done once he had tossed the mage into the nearest ditch he could find. Another bubble of laughter lofted, clamping around the intrusion tightly so it would continue to draw the elf in. The last service he could perform, Anders thought to himself, was to allow being a vent of frustration for this... man. Not that it would make up for his crimes.

Heat exploded, much akin to his ire, blood and release mingling as he pounded into him as he rode out his climax. With a grunt he pulled out, clawed hand slipping into dark blond locks. Forcefully he slammed his face into the wall, potentially breaking his nose. "You are to leave Kirkwall." Moving back swiftly he threw the mage contemptuously at his feet towards the broken bottles on the floor. "Never return, as far as I am concerned you are dead. The same goes for Hawke, killed by smugglers, your body will never be found." Despite their joining it seemed he still had plenty of energy, upturning the mage's desk to perhaps make it more authentic, perhaps he still seethed enough to want to destroy things. "If you ever return, I will kill you... remember that, demon."

Anders coughed as he attempted to sit up, arms a bit shaky before he reached up and pulled the blindfold from his eyes, looking up finally to meet eyes with the angry elf. He smiled, surprisingly enough despite what had just transpired, "You might as well do it now... you came here to do just that, right?" Some foreign energy gave him the strength to stand, albeit a bit wobbly before he stumbled over and swiftly tied the red sash across Fenris' wrist.

For a split second deep pain welled into emerald vision before it was viciously pushed away, wanting to tear off the scarf, fingers even reaching to do so... pausing before he did. "I came here to.." To murder the mage, to get rid of him forever. The stench of blood was becoming sickening, the heat in his belly cooling with the fluid on his flesh.. looking at the bloodied, broken and battered apostate.. Perhaps he was the monster here. Stomach roiling and then clenching, he felt a little shaky himself, remembering the pleading look in Hawke's eyes as he had asked him to respect his decision and to not go after Anders. Only one thing made sense anymore.. Grasping leathers swiftly he pulled armour back on, not even fastening it he fled the clinic as fast as was possible, wanting to get away from the scene.

Anders watched as the elf quickly fled the scene of the crime, standing only for a moment longer before he laughed again and fell, landing on his abused rump and rubbing his forehead into a cut palm. He somehow came out of that with his life still intact, and how he had managed he wasn't sure... but he was sure he had seen something in the elf suddenly change the moment he wrapped bloody red silk back around the other's arm... but for now there was no way of telling. The first thing in order was to clean up the clinic somehow, but the moment he tried to get up again, he felt woozy and coughed up a splatter of blood... and quite rapidly fell into a slumber much needed; the first in what seemed like weeks.


End file.
